Coping Mechanisms
by babygirldasilva
Summary: Bea Smith has never had an easy life and after recently being told she has to learn how to cope with life's difficulties, she meets Allie Novak. Allie Novak takes Bea into open arms and teaches her how life should be experienced all while helping. (One shot)


Author's note: This is my first time writing anything like this and sharing it. If you want to leave any suggestions or comments that would be very much appreciated. I obviously don't own any charterers. Hopefully, soon I will post a few more chapters, nevertheless enjoy.

..

A light tint of orange and red was blended together and painted across the sky by the time Bea Smith locked the front gate of her house and descended down the steps onto the grey sidewalk. The onset of a cold, bitter autumn had already begun. Green leaves that intertwined with a fence were showing hints of yellow and orange already. The bit of light that was still shining down was starting to fade and the sky quickly settled into a deep blue.

Bea tried to keep her breathing steady as gusts of intensely cold wind wrapped around her body and climbed into her lungs. The air pierced every inch of the inside of her chest, filling every empty spot with pain. This wind made it hard to breathe and as her chest was constricting, her pace quickened. She turned one corner onto a busier street with plenty of cars lined on each side. Music could be heard from outdoor patios of the many bars that called this block home. Conversations from groups of people could be heard blending in with the music, and the light roar of more cars passing down the road made it all seem like one big clash of noise and colour that Bea couldn't handle. _Anxiety._

She attempted to shift her attention to her shoes and with each step she took, she could feel the noise become quieter. The pain in her chest subdued as she tucked her mouth into the hem of her black jacket, having it act as a mask to shield the lower part of her rosy red face from the harsh winds. Bea wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, almost in a daze with her legs seemingly leading her on their own accord. After walking four blocks she lifted her head up. Her red hair swept around her face and she tucked it back behind her ear into her hood. She was met by the 7th Avenue Subway Station, the grody green letters were fixed on a white coloured sign with red and yellow arrows pointing in numerous directions, one for boarding the train and the other for the exit where she was already standing. Bea's long legs carried her down the stairs and she was hit by a sudden warmness of the underground boarding area. A couple was lingering on one side of the platform, hands interlocked. Bea gritted her teeth, she hated seeing couples. _Memories._

 _"Ridiculous,"_ She thought to herself. The two young adults were rocking back and forth closely together, gazing into each other's eyes, seemingly lovestruck. Bea shifted her attention to own hands. _Distraction._

She had long and slim fingers, she noted as if she didn't already know, and her fingernails were short and smooth. They were still freezing from walking to the station so she cupped her hands and puffed into them attempting to warm them with her breath. After a few minutes of silence on the platform, a loud echo burst through the tunnels and two trains simultaneously sped into fill both empty sides of the yellow platform. The doors of both trains opened up all instantaneously, synchronised to the T, and a flood of people crowded the platform. Bea waited a moment before attempting to make her way through the throngs and onto the train, and as the doors closed behind her she heard muffled banging and a woman's voice.

"Open the door!" A woman was hitting her hand on the glass of the train door with a desperate facial expression.

Bea quickly hit the round button on the door that allowed entry into the train from the inside. The woman grinned at Bea with shiny white teeth and her eyes were a distinct blue colour, clearly grateful. Bea shyly smiled back, tucking a bit of her blazing red hair back into the hood of her jacket once more. She felt her chest tighten as this alluring woman stared back at her, unwavering. They finally broke eye contact and as the smiling woman made her way into the train she thanked Bea, and Bea nodded bashfully in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome." She says in a low voice.

The train car they stood in was overflowing with colourful bodies of every shape and size, and as every seat in view was occupied Bea was stuck standing close by the woman she had just helped. Bea looked back at her and her eyes drifted from her face downwards to the rest of her body taking in all she had to offer. She was wearing tight black jeans with black shoes that seemed to match. Bea could tell she had a flat, toned stomach from the way her light grey jumper was tightly clinging to her torso and it was definitely doing nothing to keep her safe from the brutal weather outside at the moment, which she could tell since the woman's face was a bright red colour and she was visibly shaking.

The train was moving at a rapid speed and every so often Bea would involuntarily move and bump sides with the intriguing woman.

"Sorry," Bea said as she moved forward suddenly right into the front of her as the train made a sharp turn.

"No worries." She gave Bea a slight smile and chuckled. "You holding on there or just standing?" She says this with a cheeky look on her face.

Bea was not holding onto anything to keep her balance, she was counting on the people around her to stay upright since there was nothing in her reach to hold onto.

"It's hard with this many people around," Bea explained.

"Riiiight.." Her voice trailed off. Bea looked over to the grip the woman had on the pole that was situated to the left of them and slid her own hand around it. The space they were sharing between them was very little as they were practically face to face. Bea noticed the woman now had a smug look on her face.

"So, what's your name?" Her voice comes back.

"Bea."

"Bea?" The woman smirked, looking Bea up and down.

Bea responded by nodding.

"Allie."

"Nice to meet you, Allie." Bea's voice was still low and cautious. Bea didn't know what this woman wanted, but she wasn't having it.

Allie nodded, still holding the smug look. Bea looked away quickly and turned her body to face away from the woman.

 _"What the fuck."_ Bea thought to herself as she fixed her eyes onto a backpack another person was holding. The light blue colour was notable the same colour as Allie's eyes, it was a beautiful colour and now it was a colour Bea would not be able to forget.

A minute or two passed and Bea couldn't shake the feeling of someone staring at her, it was almost like a sixth sense feeling. Paranoia.

"Nice to meet you as well Bea," Allie spoke again, breaking the silence around them. Bea turned back to look at her and sure enough, Allie was the one staring. Bea nodded, acknowledging her words once again.

"Aren't you cold?" She muttered, moving her eyes down to the grey jumper Allie was wearing.

Allie shrugged. "The cold weather is a joy."

Bea couldn't tell if she was using sarcasm or was serious about her statement.

Allie gave her a slight smile that showed a few of her teeth and Bea raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Bea's voice was rich in curiosity now, she wanted to know what the hell this woman wanted from her.

Allie stayed quiet and eventually looked away from Bea.

Allie was no doubt but an attractive woman, she had beautiful blue eyes, and a youthful face, but she still held that little bit of cold hardness on her features. Jaded, but still managing to retain a pretty youthful glow. Her blonde hair was tied up, framing her face elegantly, but not so much to appear standoffish. Beautifully casual, the slight smirk on her face and furrow of her brow entrancing people, but warning them not to come too close.

The train came to a sudden halt and the crowd of people Bea was standing in shifted drastically and Bea almost stumbled over. Allie grabbed onto Bea's arm and held her up until Bea regained her balance. She quickly pulled her arm back and showed a startled face expression.

"Shit, sorry. I was trying to help so, you wouldn't fall.." Allie said this, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Yeah," Bea's voice was quiet and she quickly parted from Allie and rushed off the train.

She was not feeling well, and whatever that was made it worse. _Difficulty accepting help._

Bea was walking fast down a dimly lit street that was occupied by small clusters of people who were loitering outside of a nightclub. The music heard from the building was obnoxious and the beat of whatever song that was being played was thumping inside and trailing outside of the open doors and into the quietness of the street. Bea never slowed down as she kept walking swiftly past the club and other miscellaneous buildings. She could feel her lungs being attacked again by a surge of frigid wind and her body shuttered in response to the contact, the hem of her jacket became a mask once again.

She crossed one street and then another, soon she was standing outside a brightly lit store. A neon green sign indicated it was still open, despite the other shops lined up on the block were closed. Bea walked forward, pushing one of the doors open and a bell rang out filling the silence right as Bea made her way in. An older man greeted Bea as she entered and she muttered a vague hello back. The store was bleakly white and fairly empty. Only six aisles were standing and there were boxes stacked on top of each other next to the counter. Multiple rows of lights that hung low from the ceiling illuminated the shop and there was a familiar smell of coffee lingering around. The entire shop overall was unkempt and dirty.

Nevertheless, Bea made her way into one of the aisles and started to search for what she had come in here. She looked over the many different boxes of biscuits and chocolates that were disorderly thrown onto the shelf.

After minutes of silence, the recognizable sound of the bell clang once more and the same man greeted whoever walked in.

"Are you following me?" Bea said in a harsh tone, slamming down the box of biscuits she had picked up a moment before noticing it was Allie who the man greeted.

Allie tilted her head forward a bit and Bea watched as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Relax," She attempted to reassure the obviously terrified woman. "You're not the only one who shops at this store."

Allie rolls her eyes as she passed Bea in the cramped aisle.

Bea scoffed and turned her attention back to the boxes. Her finger tapped onto the one she had just set down. She turned her head to look at what Allie was doing. Allie was reaching for a bottle of water in one of the coolers and her eyes dropped lower and lower and before she could get past her hips, Allie turned around quickly. Bea turned her head back to the boxes hoping Allie didn't notice she was looking at her and she could feel a sudden heat building in her cheeks.

"I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off of me," Allie says this as she takes a step closer to Bea. "Maybe you knew I was going to be here and you came to wait for me." Her voice was now quiet, so the store owner wouldn't hear her.

Bea looked up and sucked her cheeks in between her teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop staring, we get it. You like me." Allie looked around as the cheeky words slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't even know you-" Before Bea could continue, Allie laughed cutting Bea off. Bea watched as she threw her head back laughing, her face was glowing. Allie's blue eyes met Bea's brown ones and she smiled.

"I'm flattered, Bea."

Allie moved past Bea and went up to the counter. She placed the bottle on the counter and the man scanned it. Bea watched as Allie pulled out exact change out of her front pocket and the heat in her cheeks finally settled down.

There was something about this Allie character that was different from other people Bea has come across. Allie was more carefree, but she was also as straight-forward as someone can be. Bea felt utterly captivated by her. Allie's demeanor was somehow attractive in Bea's eyes.

After Allie was given the receipt, she turned back around to face Bea.

"Is that what you're getting?" Allie was talking about the red box Bea was holding.

Bea's grip on the box tightened and she nodded.

"Here," Allie came closer to Bea and pulled the box out of her hands. "I'll pay for it."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

But before Bea could counter Allie's actions, Allie was already out pulling more money.

"It's the least I can do for scaring you." She set the box on the counter. "And no, you can't stop me."

The shop owner scanned the biscuits and Allie paid in exact change once again.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to pay for it." Bea was starting to feel the all too familiar heat rose back into her cheeks again.

"It's no problem," Allie reassured Bea, then shifted her attention to the man. She was leaning slightly over the counter as she asked for a pen.

"Here," The man's voice was raspy and he seemed irritated that the two women were still standing there.

The pen clicked and Allie tore her receipt in half and wrote down something quickly onto it. After she was done, she folded the paper in half and put in Bea's hand.

"In cause you ever get bored," Allie never broke eye contact with Bea as she said this, her blue eyes were starting to drown life out of Bea as she began to feel weak at the knees. She closed her hand, holding onto the paper.

 _"Is she flirting with me?"_ Bea thought to herself as she watched Allie's face go from a blank slate to an enticing smile that faded all too quickly.

"I'll see you around.. Hopefully," Allie grinned one last time before placing the pen back onto the counter. She grabbed her water and walked past Bea and out of the shop. The same bell rang out, ripping through the silence and placing Bea back into reality.

She waited a moment before stuffing the ripped receipt into her pocket.

"Thank you," Bea smiled at the man and took the biscuits. She exited the building and looked around to make sure Allie wasn't in sight before taking off the same way she came from. As Bea walked, she took out the receipt and folded it open. Allie had written a phone number on it. She rolled her eyes as she placed it back into her pocket.

 _"In case I'm ever bored,"_ Bea replayed Allie's words in her head. She thought she was crazy for even saying that, but she couldn't help but smile.

..

There you have it, I am going to leave it on that note. If you enjoyed it so far and do want more, just leave a review and let me know. Also, s/o to my friend Alex for helping me a bit and whatnot.


End file.
